Le prix d'une éternité
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: "Mais vous, vous le connaissez le prix d'une l'éternité? " Humanstuck bizarre, Cronkri, destruction des OTP, toussa toussa ...


"Eh, j'ai envie d'écrire."  
SAUF QUE J AI PAS D IDEE.  
" Ouais mais c'est pas grave."  
Attendez vous donc à du caca que je donne fièrement à Hussie, c'est ses personnages, c'est mon imagination qui les fout dans la merde.  
Et merci Disney de me fournir des chansons pour m'occuper et écrire des conneries. Vous êtes prêts?  
Non ?  
Tant pis.  
OH ! Je préviens ! Pour une machination totalement complexe et orchestrée depuis le début, bah en fait vous savez quoi ? Ce seras à la deuxième personne.  
Et merci à Wikipedia pour sa définition de l'éternité, écrire ça toute seule ça m'aurait fait chier.  
Réfléchir aussi.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'une autre nuit.  
Et tu aimes la nuit.

Ce n'était qu'une autre nuit.  
Tu la passerais seul, tu lui avais dit. Il t'avait menti, promettant de ne pas te déranger dans ta contemplation presque religieuse des astres. Allongé dans l'herbe, tu les regardais scintiller au milieu des cieux. Tu goûtais la plénitude de l'instant.  
Les étoiles riaient avec toi, riaient dans tes deux yeux aussi sombres que les plantes grimpant à tes côtés dans la noirceur de la nuit, tes bras en croix, ton corps entier consacré à la voûte céleste.  
Pas un mot n'a franchi tes lèvres depuis que tu t'étais laissé tombé, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Ses pas avaient fait trembler le sol - plus il tentait d'être discret, plus tu savais qu'il arrivait- et tu n'avais pas bougé. Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu t'échapper ? Ce n'était que Lui. Ca aussi tu le savais. Allongé, tu articulais des mots sans sens silencieusement, comme des prières aux étoiles. L'air était doux autour de vous, une fraîcheur bienvenue après l'écrasant soleil qui t'avait contraint à t'enfermer à l'intérieur tout l'après-midi.  
Dans un froissement de tissu, une odeur de cuir et de clope mal éteinte, il s'était assis à coté de toi. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de regards. Tu t'étais glissé entre ses bras, comme si ça avait toujours été ta place. Une place qui n'aurait pas dû. Tout le monde le disait. Tout le monde vous critiquait.  
Tout le monde ...  
Ou seulement ceux qui ne vous connaissaient pas ?

"Il fait beau, cette nuit."

Pourquoi il ? Pourquoi pas tu ? C'est une conversation banale, qui débute parce que le silence commence à peser lourd sur vous deux, un silence seulement troublé par la respiration. La lune tape sur vos têtes, pique la lumière de l'astre solaire pour faire naître une étincelle sur les jantes d'une moto échouée là, noire ou peut-être blanche dans l'obscurité bienvenue.

Le silence continue, ton affirmation tombe dans le vide. Tu regardes tes doigts, couverts d'encre violette - dieu que ton compagnon aime cette couleur - que tu fais jouer machinalement entre les quelques brins de verdure restants. Tranquille.  
Tu es tranquille.  
Pourquoi tu et pas il ?  
Un souffle chaud sur ton front, entre tes mèches de cheveux sombres - ça pourrait devenir une galaxie - , qui chatouille tes paupières closes - depuis quand- et t'arrache de quoi sourire.

"Cronus..."  
Et presque un rire.  
Il ne parle pas, parce que tu parles trop.

"Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi."  
A bien y repenser, il ne répond pas. Mais tu t'en fous, non ? Il est là.  
Parce que Il et parce que Tu.  
Parce que tu veux parler et qu'il pose un doigt sur tes lèvres entrouvertes.

"Kankri...  
-Non mais attends, j'ai vraiment réfléchi et je p-  
- Kankri."

Un silence. Il fait beau cette nuit.  
"C'est quoi l'éternité pour toi ?"

Tu le fixes, un peu décontenancé par la question qu'il pose, les yeux clos et le menton sur ton crâne, ses mains serrées autour de toi comme si tu allais d'un instant à l'autre t'envoler. Tu prends une inspiration.

" L'éternité est un état censé être indépendant du temps et n'avoir donc ni début, ni fin... Après si tu me demandes ça d'un point de vu chrétien, je te répondrais qu' il s'agit d'une soustraction à l'emprise du temps, mais sans début et sans fin, ce qui veut dire que le début de quelque chose d'éternel n'existe pas vraiment. Bien sûr, en philosop-"

Il rit, et ce rire résonne à tes oreilles comme une insulte. Il a posé une question et se fout de la réponse. Tu fais la moue en te stoppant, fronce les sourcils alors que les étoiles pleurent leur lumière sur vos deux corps enlacés :

"Cronus, je parlais.  
- Et moi je t'ai demandé ce que c'était l'éternité.

- J'ai répondu. Ma réponse ne te satisfait pas ?"  
Mouvement de la tête, son parfum se répand dans l'air estival. Il sort un briquet et allume la cigarette au coin de sa bouche.

"Je t'ai pas demandé le dictionnaire.

- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était l'éternité."

Tu ne comprends pas, hausse un sourcil en allant serrer ses mains entre les tiennes. Il a toujours eu des demandes étranges. Tu reprends :  
"Alors dis-moi ce que c'est, l'éternité."

Il a un rire, se redresse pour poser ses doigts sous ton menton, le relève, fait basculer ta tête pour contempler la voûte céleste, encore une fois. Ses yeux sont déjà rivés dessus, et entre ses lèvres la clope se consume dans un parfum toxique qui te fait tousser.

"Regarde les étoiles et tu le sauras."

Tu regardes.  
Et sa bouche se penche à ton oreille.  
"Tu vois quoi ?  
-Rien, et toi ?  
- Rien. Que toi."

Tu ris, te dégages doucement de son étreinte pour t'étirer. La lumière de l'éternité scintille sur ta peau blanche, et tu le vois sourire aussi.  
"Je dis vrai, Kanny. Mais y a juste un prix a payer, pour ça..."

Alors le jour a laissé la place à la nuit, toujours aussi étouffant, toujours aussi brûlant. Peut-être aussi que le temps est passé, dix jours, vingt ans, trente mois. Tu ne sais pas.  
Tu es assis là, les yeux fermés. Une moto noire, ou peut-être blanche, échouée au milieu de l'herbe jaunie.  
Tu souris dans le soleil. Le silence t'écoute lui murmurer des blagues même pas marrantes, des histoires et tu lui contes ton attente. Tu sens un souffle dans ton cou.  
"Cronus..."

Tu ne te retournes pas. Son prénom résonne.  
Plus rien. Même pas le silence.  
L'absence de toute chose.

_"Et c'est quoi le prix à payer ?"_  
Tu ouvres les yeux.

_"Quelque chose d'affreux."_  
Tu sais que Cronus est derrière toi. Tu te retournes. Doucement. Laissant le temps à la lumière de ne pas t'aveugler.

_"Affreux comment ?"_  
La moto gît encore, sur le flanc.

_"Faut partir, Kanny. Partir en laissant l'autre vivre sans lui."_  
Devant deux tombes accolées.

_"Partir loin et longtemps ? Ca peut durer combien de temps ?"_  
Tu souris, en avançant.

_"Jusqu'à toujours..."_  
Et disparaît entre les pierres.

_"... Et je pars maintenant."_  
Parce qu'il a jamais dit que tu devais lui survivre.

* * *

Hein, de quoi ?  
Comment ça, j'avais dit que ce serait pas triste. Moi ?


End file.
